Hiding Away
by XxRainbowDashxX
Summary: Shelby used to be locked in her attic and could only get away when her parents left to work. Her family went on vacation and so she took her moms motorcycle and left to Sweet Amoris. You have to read to find out the rest! R&R please! I 3 reviews good and bad! I accept suggestions! rated T for language soon to be M
1. Chapter 1

Shelby POV:

Once I saw my dad leave to drop my mom off to work i grabbed my bag of $500,00 that I saved over the last 3 years, my licence, a few more small thing i needed, and hopped on my mom's motorcycle and left to Sweet Amoris.

So after HOURS ON END of driving I made it to my destination. I hopped off the motorcycle and went to the High School to register. I already planned this from the beginning so I called them a head of time to let them now I was coming. While I was walking down the halls I saw a old, plump woman with gray hair, and a pink suit, and a pin that says principal. "Hello dear. You must be Shelby Addams. Am I correct? The new student from Erie? Oh! Im sorry my name is Mrs. Herring." Herring said. "Uh yea I'm Shelby Addams. I have my paperwork here." I said running a hand through my blond and blue hair covering my right eye as usual. "Okay hand it over and go see the student body president through that door there." Herring said pointing to the door behind her on the left.

I went in the student body council room saw a blonde male with a tie rummaging through papers so the door was still held open by my foot and so I went and slammed it shut really hard. "MUST you go and slam my door?" The male said rolling his eyes and setting down his paper work. "Yes I must. Lemme guess.. you are more into paper work than any human being except for your family." I said sitting on the chair and swinging my legs on the table. " Uh no thats not true. What do you need? My name is Nathaniel." He said blushing. " My enrollment forms. DUH!" I said rolling my eyes.(I'm not normally this mean I just don't like goody two shoes!)Nathaniel went and took my form and money and searched through it. " You are good to go. Enjoy Sweet Amoris!" He said going back to his papers.

I walked into the hallway I saw Ken. Why Ken? "Hi Shel-bel! I switched schools so I could be with you! We can be together forever!" Ken said blushing and walking up to give me a hug. "KEN GOD DAMN IT! DON'T EVEN TOUCH ME! YOU KNOW HOW I FELL ABOUT YOU CALLING ME THAT! GOD WHY DID YOU HAVE TO COME?! DAMN! RRUUGGGHHH!" I said punching a wall running off to go outside. I was clutching my hand because it was injured pretty badly punching the wall.

I was outside and saw a high tree that I just had to climb. I managed to make it up a couple of branches with one hand and I stretched up trying to reach a branch that was just out of reach and then I missed and fell on the ground landing on my injured hand. "Damn. I had to punch that fucking wall." I cursed under my breath pulling out a cigarette from my black leather jacket. "Hey. What the fuck are you doing under my tree?" A man said. "Well if you must know then I'll tell you." I Looked up and then blushed at the cute vivid red haired senior. Same grade as me. " I was trying to climb this damn tree with one hand and then failed." I Said looking down taking a long drag from my cigarette." Why one hand? Name's Castiel. What's yours?" Castiel said. "Shelby. Shelby Addams. I punched a wall with my hand and then landed on it after fallin' off the tree." "Come on it might be broken I'll take you to the hospital."

2 hours later Shelby's POV

DAMN! I cant believe I broke my hand! Geez! This sucks! GRRAAHHHH!" I said throwing a tantrum. "Calm down. If it will make you feel better I'll take you out for ice cream and you get to ride on my motorcycle." Castiel said trying to calm me down. "Fine your buying. I said jumping on his motorcycle." You do know you have to hold on unlike you did when I took you here. Im gonna do a few things to lessen up your mood." Castiel said grabbing my wrists and putting them around his waist. When he put my hands around him, I turned pink.

Once we got to Addie's ice cream parlor I got a Peanut Butter and Chocolate waffle cone dipped in chocalate and Castiel got a Snicker flavored whiteout. " So tell me.. Why did you move to Sweet Amoris?" Castiel said taking a bite of his ice cream. "Uh well since I was 12 I was locked in the attic everyday of my life when my little sister Sasha was born. So when she turned 6 they got a trampoline so I was able to escape a lot easier to go to school and my job when my parent's left. My little sis died last moth and the trampoline was still up so yesterday I went and got on my moms motorcycle that she doesn't use because she lost her licence and I had mine so I got on and left that house forever and drove here." I said looking out at the lake trying not to cry. "Wow. And I thought I had a hard life. My parent's are always gone. But you aren't even loved my your parents. Hey me and my best friend Lysander are having a concert in a week. Wanna come and sing? I heard you singing in the tree when you tried to climb it and your pretty good. Wanna have a gig for a day?" Castiel said to me smirking. "Yeah. I guess I will. When do I get to meet Lysander?" I said taking the last bite of my cone. "Now. Hey Lys! I wanna introduce you to someone!" Castiel said going up to a man with silver hair and one blue eye, the other green. "Hey! Dd you here?! There was a maiden who created a whole in the main hallway! I saw the crater! It was impressive!" Lysander said. "You got a problem with that? Cuz that 'maiden' was me." Is said standing up defending myself. "No miss. I'm shocked. no one has ever been that tough since Castiel came back and turned into a rebel." Lysander said. "Yo Lys, we have another singer for our band. It's only one gig though. How's that sound?" Castiel said changing the subject. "MARVELOUS! Just what I have wished for! Oh! Call me Lysander, Castiel you know how I feel about that." Lysander said in the best mood. **  
**

The Concert Shelby POV

Castiel and his band played the notes to Dear Agony by Breaking Benjamin and when it my shot I sang a sweet and loud as I could in my Alto voice. Giving my emotions and soul into this song and belted out:

I have nothing left to give  
I have found the perfect end  
You were made to make it hurt  
Disappear into the dirt  
Carry me to heaven's arms  
Light the way and let me go  
Take the time to take my breath  
I will end where I began.

Starting to cry I held back mt tears and played my electric guitar and sang and on and on:

nd I will find the enemy within  
Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin

Dear Agony  
Just let go of me  
Suffer slowly  
Is this the way it's gotta be?  
Dear Agony

Suddenly  
The lights go out  
Let forever  
Drag me down  
I will fight for one last breath  
I will fight until the end

And I will find the enemy within  
Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin

Dear Agony  
Just let go of me  
Suffer slowly  
Is this the way it's gotta be?  
Don't bury me  
Faceless enemy  
I'm so sorry  
Is this the way it's gotta be?  
Dear Agony

Leave me alone  
God let me go  
I'm blue and cold  
Black sky will burn  
Love pull me down  
Hate lift me up  
Just turn around  
There's nothing left

Somewhere far beyond this world  
I feel nothing anymore

Dear Agony  
Just let go of me  
Suffer slowly  
Is this the way it's gotta be?  
Don't bury me  
Faceless enemy  
I'm so sorry  
Is this the way it's gotta be?  
Dear Agony

I feel nothing anymore.

Once the song ended I ran off the stage after setting down my guitar on the stand. I couldn't stop crying. It reminded me to much of my life. I hid inside of one of the bathroom stalls in the park. 10 mins after, I jumped on my motorcycle and headed to my apartment.

At the apartment Shelby POV

i heard a knock at the door and I got up out of my corner and walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole and saw Castiel so I answered the door not before wiping the tears away from my eyes. I was to strong to cry all night. "What? Do you need anything?" I asked leaning on the door. "What made you cry? Tell me. It's okay." Castiel said looking at me with worried eyes. "It reminded me of my life before I moved here so I ended up crying. Is that all you wanted? I asked trying to shut the door. "No. I started to realize I had deeper feelings for you than before you first moved here when I heard you play the guitar and sing. I want you to go out with me again. Like we did when we had ice cream but just the two of us the entire time." Castiel said before kissing me. I ended up kissing him back and he smiled through the kiss taking my reply as a yes. I let him stay the night but we did nothing but fall asleep in each other's arms. We ended up as a couple that night and it was the second best day of my life next to me leaving the living hell in my hometown.

11 months later Castiel POV

I woke up to a new text message from Shelby, my new girlfriend that read: **Hey Cas! Time to wake up im going to be on my way over in a few seconds. Getting on my bike now. Love ya! Shel.** I smiled to myself then heard a knock behind my bedroom door then Shel came in wearing black short shorts, blue cross tank top, knee high boots, and a leather jacket I gave her on our 3rd date. "Hey Castiel. You ready?" She asked walking up to me hugging me. " Yeah im ready I just have to change my shirt. You look nice today. Happy Birthday." I said wrapping my arms around her giving my signature smirk and kissing Shelby. When I released she was blushing rapidly. OH! Hey I got you a birthday present! You want it now or at school?" I asked still wrapped around her. " Um... now. I don't want anyone else to see my reaction." She said smirking. "Okay." I said goin into the closet and getting out a big box wrapped with our favorite band Winged Skulls wrapping paper. Once I handed her it she opened it and screamed once she saw the midnight blue and black electric guitar with the engraving: Shel, I love you and I want to be married to you. Marry me. Castiel 3. " Marry me?" I said wrapping my arms around her waist. "Yes! YES! I cant believe it! After being locked in an attic for years I never thought I would find anyone who loved me for me and wanted to marry me!" She said crying and hugging me after setting down the guitar. "People are stupid for not liking you. Kay lets go to school now so we can tell Lysander." I said grabbing her arm playfully and putting her on my motorcycle. and driving to school.

Shelby POV (for above paragraph)


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry to the readers! It will be at random times when I update because I get busy a lot and have to juggle school, work, my story, and my band Celestial Princess. I write the songs. So it will probably be a while till my next update! :'(**

At the school Shelby POV

Castiel and I, made it to the school and went through English and then skipped gym and saw Lysander up on the roof writing lyrics for our band: BrokenSouls. "Hey Lysander. Castiel and I have news!" I said leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette "Well what joyous news would that me madam? Oh! Happy Birthday!" Lysander said. "Thank you. And now the good news! I went over to Castiel's to ride together and he went and gave me my birthday present it was a blue and black electric guitar and there was engraving on it proposing to me! So... now were engaged!" I said blushing and walking over to the pink Castiel hugging him around his waist. "Oh joy! Congratulations. The player has put down his deck of cards!" Lysander said brimming of happiness. "Okay Lysander. You know your my best friend but no need to exaggerate." Castiel said rolling his eyes.

Lys, Castiel, and I heard the bell ring for lunch and sat at our table with our band mates, John, Tiler, and Laura, my best friend from Erie. "So Laura, are you dating Ken now that he's back from the military? I said smirking at her. "Yeah why? Although I miss the old Ken. I miss him being nerdy and just adorable!"She said blushing and looking away. "Heh! I don't He was SO annoying! And still is. Oh yeah! I got the best birthday present ever! I got engaged to Cas!" I said moving next to her. "WHAT! OH MY GOD! I CANT BELIEVE IT!" Laura said excitingly. "Dude! Calm down some okay? You know your my best friend but that's annoying with you freaking out. Oh hey you guys heard about that new girl Rosalya? She's pretty beast. Maybe we could get her to hang with us?"I said glancing over at her. "Eh she's hot I wouldn't mind" Tiler said looking where I was looking. "*sigh* I wish you were gay like me, Tiler. It would be perfect!"John said. Don't you love our friends Shel? They are different. Oh. I got a call from some man named, Brian. Saying he's lookin for ya."Castiel said. "Oh god. What did you tell him? Please tell me you told him nothing." I said standing up and backing away. "Okay calm down I told him I dont know who you are. Please tell me who he is." Cas said walking toward me. "It's my father. Brian is my dad! I need to go now. Im sorry guys the band might have to break up. I need to leave this place. Like NOW! I'll miss you all. Goodbye Castiel." I said kissing him and running out of the school jumping on my motorcycle and going to my apartment to grab my things.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay i know that Castiel is different than the game but this side of him he shows only to Shelby and Lysander. (in case you haven't figured this out Shelby is me and my real name :p)**

Shelby's POV

I was crying my eyes out by the time I made it to my apartment. I sat in my corner for a few moments then I heard a knock on my door so I went to the hallway walking to my window after grabbing my money and things I needed with my bag of clothes and guitar and threw my bag out the window and jumped out of my window holding on to my guitar and walked to FOUR NINE thrift store and donated my things to them and ran home with tears in my eyes. I got on my motorcycle and drove away to the only place that calms me down. Addie's Ice cream parlor. Where Castiel, Lysander, and I became friends. Where I fell in love with Castiel. I got a mango frozen yogurt and walked into the woods that leads to a creek that I love sitting by.

I made it to the creek and sat on a fallen tree that was sitting a few feet away from the water. "How did I know you would be here?" A sweet deep voice said. I turned around and saw Castiel behind me with red puffy eyes. "Hey. I'm sorry but I have to go. If he called you it means he knows where I am. We have to break up. I can't have a husband, fiance, or a boyfriend right now. SHIT! I SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT!" I said crying and putting my hands on my forehead. "Fine. Goodbye Shel. I'm going to miss you. But before you go can I kiss you?" Castiel asked crying for the first time since I've known him. "Are you stupid? You HAVE to!" I said jumping off the branch and walking towards him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his and melting into him. "Don't go. Please." Castiel said in between our kisses. "You know I have to. I can't have my dad find me you know that!" I said breaking away from him. "Come on. If I'm never going to see you again then your going to stay with me for one more night. I won't take no for an answer."Castiel said. "Sorry but I have to go! You know that!" I said crying again. "SHIT! I'm never this emotional!" I said crying in Castiel's arms. "Stop crying. Okay listen just come over to my house and have dinner. That's all I want. I promise only dinner then you can go anywhere you want. Please?" Castiel asked with pleading gray eyes. "Alright. I will. But you do know I love you right? I might not seem like it but I do." I said releasing our hug and locking my hand around his while heading over to my bike.

We went to Castiel's house and went to the kitchen to go cook pizza. My favorite food. "So, I'm really sorry about your dad finding you. If he didn't call then you wouldn't be in this mess. And I found this at the thrift store along with your clothes. Why the guitar? I bought that for you. For our engagement."Castiel said grabbing the guitar from the stairway near the kitchen. "Okay look. I'm sorry but I cant take anything big with my motorcycle. I'ts the only vehicle I have because I thought I would stay here forever. And its always warm here. It never snows. So when I leave I can only take my money and small things I need and I didn't want any memory of the best time here. I have to go now. I'm sorry. Bye Cas." I said kissing him goodbye.

I rode all the way to Erie and I prayed my parents weren't home so I went in the house and headed up to the attic with tears in my eyes. 'Well, the ungrateful brat came back! Where have you been this whole time?"Brian said. "Where I've been is none of your god damn business! Why would you care anyway you and mom never cared about me anyway! I mean you locked me in the attic for years! YOU NEVER FUCKING CARED SO WHY WORRY NOW?!"I screamed at him and punching another wall and leaving a bigger hole. "Well you are ungrateful! I could of just kicked you out and left you out in the streets to die but I still let you live here! It's time to give you a punishment for once in your life." Brian said punching me in the face and throwing me against the wall. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER YOU BASTARD!YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE I'LL MESS UP YOUR FACE!" I heard the same voice I keep falling in love with. Castiel's. I saw him beating my father and showing no mercy. "Cas, What are you doing here?" I said trying not to cough up blood or hurt myself even more. "Shel! God damn that bastard. Are you okay?" Castiel said running over to me once my dad was knocked out. "I'm fine. Help me up." I said holding out my hands for him to grab. He grabbed my hands and once I got up I hugged him crying no sign of me stopping. "Shh. It's going to be okay. Lets get out of here. We can go anywhere you want. I just want you to be happy and out of this place. I don't want you in this town or anywhere near here." Castiel said kissing my head and hugging comforting me. "Okay. But we do have to get married. I don't think I can be safe without you here with me." I said looking into his tear filled eyes. "Lets get out of here. Come on." Castiel said carrying me bridal style to make sure I don't pass out. I was bruised pretty badly thanks to my ass hole father.

We rode on his Harley to Sweet Amoris to get married and get out of here. We figured we should get married now than wait. Were only 19 but if your in love than why wait? So we got married, got the band back together, became a popular rock band, moved to California, and never heard of my parents again.

**It was going to be 5 chapters but I was getting writers block so I ended here. Sorry if you had to reread or it was too fast. It's only my 2nd fanfic. I'm still a beginner.**


End file.
